


wagahai the virgin cat

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because sometimes Shige can be straight.





	wagahai the virgin cat

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige has jerked off to all of her PVs, but Virgin Cat gets him off the hardest. At least that’s what he tells Yamapi when they’re piss drunk and talking about girls and sex.

Yamapi snorts as he adjusts himself. “That makes sense.”

“What is that ‘sposed to mean?” Shige slurs, glaring until he sees only one leader.

“It means you want a chick in a cat suit,” Yamapi tells him, then tongues the straw to his drink like he’s making love to it.

Shige thinks about this. The cat suit thing, not Yamapi’s tongue. “I don’t think it has anything to do with the suit? I just like her, she’s fucking hot.”

Yamapi nods noncommittally. Clearly Anna Tsuchiya isn’t his type. “You want me to get her number?”

“Eh?!” Shige exclaims, nearly falling off of his barstool. “You know her?”

“I know _everyone_ ,” Yamapi says airily, flipping his very blond hair. “I don’t know her directly, but I bet Yuu-kun knows someone who knows her.”

“That sounds like a long way to go for a number,” Shige grumbles, defeated.

Unbeknownst to Shige, Yamapi smirks. “It’s for a good cause.”

::

“Why do you always call me when you want something?” Kitagawa Keiko asks with a hint of teasing. “Shall I start calling you when my friends beg me to hook them up with the famous Yamapi?”

“Keiko-chan, don’t be like that,” Yamapi says, pouting into the phone. “Do you really want me to date your friends?”

There’s a pause. “Not at all,” Keiko says firmly.

Yamapi laughs. “There’s a free dinner in it for you.”

“You have my attention,” Keiko replies.

::

“You know,” Anna says slowly, choosing her words carefully. “I’m not really a whore.”

“I know,” Yamapi says, offering his charming smile. “He’ll probably finish before he has a chance to touch you anyway.”

Anna blinks. “That’s comforting.”

“He’s a really big fan,” Yamapi goes on. “Have you heard of NewS the Johnny’s group?”

“Nope,” Anna replies shortly. “But I’ve seen your ass, very nice.”

Yamapi has the decency to blush. “Yeah, well, this isn’t about me.”

“Too bad,” Anna says with a smirk, then looks at her watch. “Oh, I have to go pick up my kid. So what do I get if I meet your friend?”

“I thought you weren’t a whore,” Yamapi says with a knowing smile.

Anna draws herself up to full height. “Fine, I’ll meet him. But I’m not screwing him. I have a son to be a role model for.”

“Deal,” Yamapi says, flipping open his phone. “Number?”

It takes him a second to realize that his hand is empty, his phone having been snapped shut and now dangling between her fingers. “Can’t you tell me something about him?” Anna asks, tilting her head and looking at him with big eyes. “Does he do anything other than jerk off to my videos?”

“Law student,” Yamapi tells her, counting off on his fingers and completely missing the way her eyes light up. “Decent dancer, nice smile, good-looking guy although I’m pretty sure he’s a virgin.”

Anna’s breath hitches, and Yamapi quickly looks up to retract his words until he sees her face. Then she pulls out her own phone and scrolls through his contacts. “Which one is he? I’ll mail him myself.”

Yamapi folds his arms satisfactorily, then reaches into his man bag. “There’s one more thing…”

Anna looks up, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

She laughs when he presents her with a headband with cat ears on it. “Really?”

“Really,” Yamapi replies.

Sighing, she accepts the headband. “I guess it’s fitting.”

::

“He gave you what?” Keiko exclaims on the other end of the phone. “That perv!”

“No, it’s okay,” Anna says, smiling thoughtfully as she spins the headband between her fingers. “It’s not like I have to wear it. I told him I don’t fuck on the first date.”

“Liar,” Keiko says knowingly, and Anna giggles. “I’m a little jealous, though. Kato’s gotten popular lately. And he’s so smart.”

“So I’m seeing,” Anna replies, scrolling through this Kato guy’s latest essay in Moujo. “He’d be able to hold up his end of a conversation, at least.”

“He likes kids too,” Keiko goes on. “He’s always playing with Koyama-kun’s nephews.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” Anna says distractedly, now looking at the backlogs of J-web entries. “His nikki is written by an imaginary cat?”

Keiko laughs, nearly dropping the phone while Anna grins at all of the cat emotes. “Do you do your homework on everyone you date?”

“I do now.” Anna giggles as she reads about Kato’s cat talking about himself in the third person. “Will you still baby-sit?”

“Of course,” Keiko answers. “I’ll be there early so you can get ready in peace.”

Anna’s face hurts from how hard she’s smiling; despite the pretense, she’s actually looking forward to this date. Kato is in the business too so he can’t be _too_ much of a fanboy, after all. And he’s a virgin.

She puts the headband in the purse she’s using tomorrow, just in case.

::

Shige’s running around like a chicken with his head cut off, only in his underwear since he’s terrified of sweating through his clothes before he even leaves his house. He’s taken two showers, masturbated three times, and made several frantic calls to Koyama. Not all at the same time.

“I have a date with Anna Tsuchiya,” he keeps telling himself, puffing his chest out in the full-length mirror. He still sees a little boy, which mirrors how he feels and he inwardly vows to work out more. Women like a man with a nice body, like Yamapi.

Yamapi. Shige’s going to buy him flowers. Or something less gay, to be decided later when he can think properly again.

She’d mailed him and he hadn’t believed it was really her until she snapped a picture of her and her son just hanging out on the couch, watching TV after dinner. She was wearing sweats with her hair loose, no makeup, and Shige thought that she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her hair was brown, her smile big and both her and her kid were flashing him the peace sign.

Then they’d mailed back and forth for hours, to the point where Shige finally had to drag himself back to his assignment or he would be up all night.

But Anna called him a “responsible man” for it, so it was worth it.

Now he doesn’t feel that responsible at all, although he did go buy a box of condoms and stuffed as many as he could in his wallet. Just thinking about being that close to her… Shige has to squash down the urge to go for a fourth round. At least he has no problem in _that_ department.

Finally he showers again and gets dressed, busies himself by doing his hair and thinking about where he’s going to take her. Since she’s a single mother, it would have to be somewhere that allows kids, maybe a carnival or an outdoor cafe. Shige considers his copy of Happy Feet with Tegoshi’s autograph before thinking that’s a little too forward, expecting to be invited into her home to watch a movie. Not to mention he’d have to listen to Tegoshi’s voice while on a date.

Just before he’s about to leave, his phone rings. It’s Ryo, who tells him to stop being so fucking nervous and go make him proud. And to call him afterwards with the juicy details, because it’s _Anna Tsuchiya_ – Shige hangs up on him before he can rile him up again.

His mom stops him on the way out, fixes his collar and smoothes down his hair. “Treat this girl well, Shigeaki,” she says firmly. “Just because you’re famous doesn’t mean that you don’t have to be polite and respectful.”

“Yes, Mom,” Shige says, swallowing hard as he takes her words to heart. Maybe Anna would like him more if he didn’t try anything?

That train of thought calms his nerves considerably, with no pressure to do anything more than show her a good time. With clothes on.

He wouldn’t have any “juicy details” but he might just get a second date, which weighs more than getting laid when it comes to Anna Tsuchiya.

::

Kitagawa Keiko answers the door when Shige shows up at the address Anna had given him, and he quickly checks the number. “Kitagawa-san, what are you doing here?”

“What are you talking about?” she snaps, folding her arms. “This is my place.”

“What?” Shige replies, his heart dropping to his knees at the realization that he’d been tricked.

Then Keiko grins. “Oh my god, you should see your face.” She laughs hysterically, bracing herself against the door frame before turning and gesturing him inside. “Anna’s still getting ready. Make yourself comfortable.”

“You’re mean,” Shige tells her, trying not to turn red as he slips off his shoes and enters the colorfully-furnished apartment.

There are toys all over and he has to be careful not to step on any as he makes his way to the couch and takes a seat. A small child is playing at the other end, or at least he was playing until he sees Shige and stares at him.

Shige stares back for several seconds, then makes a stupid face.

The kid giggles.

“This is Sky-chan,” Keiko introduces him. “Anna’s son.”

“Hello,” Shige says politely, offering a wave.

Sky waves back and returns his attention to the toy, clearly bored with Shige.

Keiko hides a laugh.

“Why are you here?” Shige asks her, trying to keep his voice even.

“Baby-sitting?” Keiko replies, looking at Shige like he is the dumbest creature to walk the earth. “Unless you plan on taking Sky-chan with you.”

“Actually…” Shige starts, then gulps at the thought of being _alone_ with Anna all night.

“Oh, you did?” Keiko pauses, dropping the sarcastic facade as she hides a smile. “Well I guess that’s up to her, then.”

“What’s up to me?” another female voice calls out, and Shige nearly strains his neck around to watch the main star of his fantasies walk down the stairs in a dark blue top and loose patterned skirt that looks like it was made to wrap around her curves.

She’s giving him a knowing look when he finally meets her eyes, and he bites his lip in embarrassment as he stands up to greet her properly. “Tsuchiya-san, I’m Kato Shigeaki. Please allow me to take you and your son out tonight.”

“My son,” Anna repeats, her expression morphing into one of surprise as she looks helplessly at Keiko.

Keiko shrugs.

Shige tries to stand tall and nods. “I don’t think you should have to leave him at home. He can come with us.”

“You don’t mind?” Anna asks, looking hopeful. “I really don’t like leaving him with a sitter.”

Feeling really good about himself, Shige smiles and nods. “I did some research and found a carnival in this area, with kid-friendly places to eat on the way if you don’t want him to eat carnival food.”

Anna swallows, busying herself with her purse as she tries – unsuccessfully – to keep from grinning. “That would be fine,” she finally says, then sweeps across the room to pick up Sky. “Let me just get him ready to go out.”

Shige nods, sitting back down and watching the news while Keiko studies him thoughtfully. It’s not annoying until she’s practically in his face. “Yes?”

“You _like_ her,” Keiko hisses, staring at him with big eyes. “Yamashita-kun led me to believe that you just wanted in her pants.”

Shige squirms uncomfortably. “That’s not true. I think she’s very talented and want to get to know her better.”

“Aw,” Keiko coos, thankfully standing up and grabbing her jacket. “I guess she doesn’t need me tonight. Which is fine because Yamashita owes me dinner.”

“Tell him thanks again,” Shige calls after her.

She glances over her shoulder. “Tell him yourself. He’s the one who’s going to be thanking me for setting this up for you.”

The door closes behind her and Shige fidgets on the couch, hoping that the night goes as well as it has been and he doesn’t do anything spectacularly stupid.

Or more importantly, if he does, she’ll forgive him for it.

It’s a long while before she returns, smiling apologetically as she gently leads her child back into the room, loaded with a series of bags that Shige rushes to help her with. “Oh, you don’t have to-”

“It’s okay,” he tells her, looking right into her eyes as he speaks to her.

“Everything takes ten times longer when you have a kid,” she explains.

He smiles. “I’m in no hurry.”

::

Four hours later, they’ve successfully managed to eat and play some games with minimal damage. Sky-chan approves of Shige solely because of the giant purple elephant he’s carrying, that Shige won for him, although Shige ends up with ketchup in his hair and water all over his front because he made the mistake of picking up Sky when he most definitely did not want to be picked up.

He did fall asleep on Shige on the train ride back, though, and Shige thinks that the doting look at Anna’s eyes is worth anything this kid could put in his hair.

Shige’s the one who lays Sky in his bed, tucking him in before ducking out of the room to fix his hair. Anna’s already in the kitchen, armed with a towel and a bottle of shampoo. It’s not the worst thing that’s ever happened to him, having his hair washed in the sink by his date, and he’s certainly not complaining about the way Anna’s fingers rub his scalp over his entire head instead of just where the ketchup is.

When she wraps his hair in a towel and gently pulls him up, Shige feels like he could go home satisfied right now, at least until he sees the way Anna’s looking at him. He averts his eyes and concentrates on drying his hair, suddenly uncomfortable being alone with her.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Anna tells him, the trademark date-ending line. “Sky-chan did too.”

“I’m glad,” Shige tells her, offering a smile. “I did too.”

She tilts her head, looking at him with curious eyes. “I didn’t actually expect it to go so well,” she admits. “Your friend made it seem like you weren’t really interested in more than sex.”

“He means well,” Shige tells her. “I’m just not that kind of guy.”

A step forward, and Anna looks up at him through her eyelashes. “Even now?”

Shige gulps, having imagined this moment a thousand times before. Just not after he’d spent the evening with her, getting to know her and her son. He’s learned things about her that can’t be read on the Internet, seen facial expressions that aren’t molded for the camera. “Um…” he begins, feeling himself flush red.

“It’s okay,” she tells him, taking the towel from his head and wiping some water that had dripped down his neck. “Yamashita-kun told me that it’s your first time.”

“What?” Shige sputters, all discomfort gone in favor of being completely appalled.

“It’s not?” Anna asks as she steps back, looking confused.

“No, no it’s not,” Shige assures her, almost laughing at the incredulity of this conversation. “I don’t know why he would say that.”

Anna shrugs and folds her arms. “So why haven’t you tried yet?”

Out of all of the questions she could ask, he’d never expect it to be that one. “Huh?”

“Don’t you want me?” she goes on, looking serious about it. “Or am I not living up to your expectations?”

“That’s not it at all,” he rebuts quickly, searching his brain for the right words to say. “I do… want you.”

“Really?” she asks skeptically, less like a sex kitten and more like a regular woman who happens to have a sex kitten reputation.

In response, he grabs her by the waist and kisses her. It’s not as Harlequin as he had originally planned, but after she trips on his foot and he pulls her even closer in his attempt to catch her, he thinks that reality is much better.

Her lips are soft against his and he can’t get enough, especially when her arms slip around his neck and her fingers slide through his wet hair. He ends up backed against the counter, his hands firmly at her waist as he lets his mind float away from their kiss.

She draws out his tongue and he drops his hands to her ass, groaning softly as she presses firmly against him. He could do it, spin them around and lift her to the counter, fuck her right here in her kitchen, although the visions in his head have nothing to do with any of her performances.

It confuses him and he doesn’t even know he’s halted until she’s pulling away and looking at him, concerned. With a deep breath, he slides his hands up her arms and grasps her wrists, gently pulling her arms off of him and leaning in to brush her lips with his once again.

“Are you sure you’re not a virgin?” Anna asks him, a little breathlessly.

He laughs, takes her in his arms and holds her tightly. “I’m not, I swear.”

Reluctantly she embraces him too, her hands sliding up his back and clutching onto his muscles, a testament to how much she wants him.

That’s enough for him, for now. He pulls back enough to kiss her on the forehead while thinking about prying himself away. “Can I take you out again?”

She nods and offers a smile. “I’d still let you even if you stayed.”

He kisses her one last time, leaving his promise on her lips. “Next time.”

Awkwardly she shows him to the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet while she waits for him to lace up his boots. “Thanks again for taking Sky-chan with us.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he tells her. “Good night.”

“Good night,” she replies, sounding surprised as she remains in her doorway until Shige gets to the stairs.

The crisp night breeze on his wet head is almost as good as a cold shower.

::

“You _what_ ,” Ryo says in disbelief, abandoning his pull-ups to drop to the floor and stare at Shige incredulously.

“I didn’t sleep with her,” Shige repeats, earning the attention of everyone in the room. “We went out, I took her home, that’s it.”

“Is she boring in real life or something?” Ryo asks, his face thoughtful. “With that kind of reputation, maybe she’s a big prude -”

“She most definitely is not,” Shige interrupts, shooting the other a warning look. “Why is it such a big deal? It’s just sex.”

“‘It’s just sex’,” Ryo mocks, laughing as he reaches for his water bottle. “Coming from the guy who never gets any.”

“Why does everyone think I’m a virgin?” Shige asks the room as a whole. “I’m not, by the way, in case any of you like to talk about my business to other people.”

“You’re not?” Tegoshi speaks up from the corner. “Really?”

“There is something wrong with you!” Ryo practically screams in his face. “You turned down Anna Tsuchiya!”

“Maybe he actually likes her,” Massu inputs from the table, always the voice of reason.

“Thank you, Masuda!” Shige exclaims. “I’m glad someone in this group isn’t a pervert.”

Koyama chooses that minute to walk in the door, staring oddly at Shige. “Good morning?”

“I didn’t fuck her,” Shige greets him. “Are you going to get on my case for it too?”

Koyama blinks, a grin spreading slowly across his face. “Ah, Shige has grown up, hasn’t he?”

Ryo and Tegoshi look offended as the eldest drops his bags and gets to work kneading Shige’s shoulders. Shige didn’t know how tense he was until he felt Koyama’s fingers on his muscles, and he relaxes immediately.

“Tell me all about it,” Koyama says excitedly. “Did you get to meet her son?”

Shige can’t help but smile as he relays the date for his friend, feeling like a girl confiding in her mother as Koyama praises him and makes an “aw” noise over every mention of Sky-chan.

Yamapi wakes up halfway through, seeming to pay no attention to Shige or his story as he checks his phone and sends off a mail. There’s still about ten minutes until practice starts and he goes right back to sleep, curling up with his bag like it’s his lover and making an obscene noise as he gets comfortable.

When Shige nears the end, Ryo’s attention is piqued at the hair-washing part, and even Tegoshi’s face softens at the way Shige walked away.

“Shige really is a gentleman,” Tegoshi says affectionately. “I would definitely let my daughter date him.”

“Me too,” agrees Massu.

“I don’t understand you,” Ryo says bluntly, returning to his pull-ups. “Anna Tsuchiya offers you sex and you don’t take it.”

“She’s not just Anna Tsuchiya,” Shige argues, feeling defensive on her behalf. “She’s a single mother who’s been through a lot, a strong woman with opinions on more than just fashion and music, who just _happens_ to work as a performer like the rest of us.”

“And that means you can’t fuck her?” Ryo shoots back. “If anything, it sounds like she needs it hard just to deal with the world.”

Shige shakes his head and turns towards the mirror, fixing his hair. “This is why I have a girlfriend and you don’t.”

Massu snorts and approaches Shige while Ryo takes his aggression out on his own muscles. “Thanks for not making me a liar,” he whispers.

“Huh?” Shige asks distractedly.

“Keiko-chan called me to check up on you,” Massu tells him, chuckling a little. “Before she even said anything to Tsuchiya-san. I told her that you’re a decent guy.”

“Thanks,” Shige says sincerely, blushing a little. “I guess I owe you too.”

Massu shakes his head. “Not at all. Just don’t make a liar out of me.”

“I won’t,” Shige says honesty. That much he can do.

::

“ _Cock_ tease,” Anna spits into the phone as she pushes her cart through the grocery store.

Keiko giggles on the other end. “I don’t think you can use that word for guys,” she tells her. “I think it’s cute that he wants to wait.”

“You would,” Anna scoffs, then sighs. “He’s a really good kisser though.”

“See,” Keiko says pointedly. “Now you have something to look forward to.”

“I just…” Anna makes a frustrated growling noise that startles the child in the basket. “I don’t know how I can see him again without jumping on him.”

“Please spare me the visuals,” Keiko says, sounding a little disgusted. “This is _Kato_ we’re talking about.”

Anna rolls her eyes. “He was so good to me and Sky, Kei-chan. It made me want to be with him more.”

“Aw,” Keiko teases. “Anna-chan’s in love!”

“Am not,” Anna refutes quickly, considering her son and what this meant to both of them.

She’d have to be careful, if just for his sake.

::

Their second date involves Shige’s cooking, Koyama’s nephew, a fort of pillows, and Tegoshi’s voice on the TV.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Koyama’s sister to let him ‘borrow’ Haru-chan, but after she talked to Anna on the phone and loaded Shige up with several bags (and a stern lecture), he’d acquired a friend for Sky.

The boys are getting along wonderfully, playing and watching the movie while Anna helps Shige in the kitchen. He wonders if this is how it would be if the relationship were to progress, and even though he knows he shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts on a second date, it still brings a smile to his face to think about having a family of his own.

He makes pasta and isn’t surprised that he’s wearing most of it by the time the meal is over. Mixed in with Haruto’s bags is a bag for Shige as well, not in case he spends the night but because he usually ends up wearing Haru-chan’s dinner when they eat together.

Although he generally doesn’t have someone else clean him up afterwards. “I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose,” Anna tells him as she tosses his shirt in the washer and takes a wet cloth to his face.

“Only a little,” Shige admits, biting his lip as he notices her checking him out. He’s quick to put on another shirt and turn towards the kitchen, but Anna insists on doing the dishes and shoos him away. Defeated, he heads back to the living room, where he gets dragged to the floor by Haru-chan and serves as a leaning post for both boys until the movie ends.

Koyama calls more than his sister does, to the point where Shige just tosses his phone to Haru-chan every time it rings. Finally Haru-chan firmly tells his uncle that he’s tired and to please stop calling, which has Shige and Anna laughing as Haruto hands the phone back to Shige to deal with a sad Koyama.

“Your group is really close, isn’t it?” Anna asks him as they lay on the floor with the sleepy boys, Anna’s head resting on Shige’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Shige admits. “I have school friends, but they can’t compare to the ones I see everyday.”

“I’m jealous,” Anna says in a cute voice. “I want friends like that. I just have Kei-chan, and I don’t even know why we’re still friends.”

“Clearly it’s because you’re an amazing person,” Shige tells her, feeling a little stupid.

“That must be it,” Anna replies haughtily, and they both laugh.

The second movie (this time with Akanishi’s voice) isn’t even half over, but Haru-chan is completely out while Sky looks very close. “I should probably take him home,” Shige says reluctantly, making no effort to move.

“You don’t have to,” Anna says casually. “I can call Koyama’s sister and ask her if it’s okay for him to sleep here. I’d hate to have to wake him when he looks so peaceful.”

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Shige’s phone vibrates on the floor. It’s Koyama again, passing along the message from his sister that if Haru-chan is already asleep, it would be better to let him stay there, and she owes Anna-san a sleepover at her place next (thumbs-up emote – although Shige’s pretty sure that’s for him).

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Anna says as she reads over his shoulder, poking him in the side until he’s squirming and gently seizing her wrists. She’s leaning over him, looking down into his eyes, the flashing light from the TV illuminating her features.

He thinks that she’s going to kiss him and licks his lips in preparation, about to close his eyes until Anna lays her head on his shoulder, slinging an arm across his chest and snuggling up to him. It makes him grin stupidly and embrace her as well.

“Shall we watch a grown-up movie now?” Anna suggests, reaching across him for the remote. “Nothing _too_ adult, obviously, but without cartoon people?”

“That would be okay,” Shige replies, watching the channels change until they find an old period drama that does not have any of their friends acting in it.

Anyone else would be bored out of their minds, but Anna looks fascinated as she watches how the men and women of those times had to live. It’s something that interests Shige as well, and they watch in silence as their ancestors suffer without the luxuries of today.

“I feel guilty sometimes,” Anna says quietly, “for being grateful that I was born when I was.”

Shige thinks that’s an interesting way to feel given the state of the world, but he supposes it could be worse. _Much_ worse, he amends as he watches an entire village get taken over by force.

He feels solemn when the movie’s over, mirroring Anna’s emotionless face as they finally get up and stretch. Wordlessly Anna retrieves a pillow and blanket for the couch, which Shige accepts and starts to lay down, startled when Anna comes with him.

He thinks about protesting, but then she’s in his mouth and it feels right. Koyama would never forgive him if he found out that Shige had finally done it in the same room as his nephew, but what Koyama doesn’t know won’t hurt him-

“No,” Anna whispers, halting his hands as they start to slide up her sides. “I just… is it okay to sleep like this?”

Breathlessly, Shige struggles to focus. “Yeah, but what was that for?”

“Goodnight kiss,” Anna says simply, pressing another one to his lips before curling up on top of him. “And a little payback.”

Shige rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling into Anna’s hair. “I guess I deserved that.”

As he falls asleep with her in his arms and the two snoozing children on the floor, Shige thinks that he deserves this too.

::

NewS is promoting their new single at the same time Anna’s next movie comes out, so it’s exchanged mails and rushed phone calls for a couple weeks before the hype dies down.

“How are things with Tsuchiya-san?” Massu asks during a break, which is different than anyone else asking because Massu’s intentions are pure.

Shige smiles at the thought of her. “I miss her a lot.”

“Aw, Shige’s in love,” Massu teases him. “I’m jealous.”

“I don’t know about that,” Shige says defensively, trying to keep from grinning as he enjoys the five minutes of relaxation. “We’ve only had two dates.”

“Most people don’t make it past one,” Massu tells him, and Shige gets the feeling he’s speaking from experience. “Or they decide that they’re better off friends.”

Shige’s face falls and he claps Massu on the back comfortingly. “Maybe Yamapi can hook you up with your dream girl too.”

Laughing, Massu shrugs him off and busies himself with some stretches. “If she exists, I don’t doubt that he could find her.”

It’s then that Shige realizes just how lucky he is, even if he doesn’t get to see Anna – his girlfriend? – that often. Downside to being in the entertainment industry, he supposes. He has to please everyone else before he can please her.

Once that’s done, however, he plans on pleasing her as long as he can.

::

Anna examines the lacy garment on the hanger. “Too desperate?”

“You _are_ desperate,” Keiko points out from where she’s distracting Sky in the cart. “I’m surprised you haven’t had phone sex with him yet.”

“It would be a little weird to do that before we’ve done it for real,” Anna replies, searching through the racks for her size. “Oh my god, I don’t even know his favorite color.”

“I’ll get it, hold on.” Keiko punches something into her phone and waits.

“How do I not know his favorite color?” Anna asks frantically.

Keiko absently pats her on the shoulder as she checks her phone. “Because you have more important things to talk about? Red.”

“Red?” Anna repeats, amazed that the negligee in her hand is already red. “You didn’t mail one of his friends, did you?”

“Of course not,” Keiko replies with a laugh. “I Googled.”

Anna rolls her eyes, returning her attention to the flimsy material on the hanger. “I wonder if he will even like this.”

“He likes _you_ ,” Keiko emphasizes. “I think you could be wearing a paper bag as long as you let him inside you.”

“Keiko!” Anna exclaims, suddenly flustered at the thought.

“Inside your _heart_ ,” Keiko clarifies, exchanging a high-five with Sky. “We want the Niisan with the funny hair to love Mommy, right?”

Sky nods firmly. “I want to play with Haru-chan again too.”

“You’ll be sleeping over at his house tonight,” Anna tells her son, then adds under her breath, “That’s why Mommy’s here.”

Eventually she decides not to buy anything, too preoccupied with the idea of taking her clothes _off_ to focus on putting more _on_.

::

Shige’s not a virgin, but he sure feels like one when Anna opens the door in a slinky red dress, showing a lot of skin even for summertime with her hair curled around her face.

Next to him, Koyama whistles, quickly averting his eyes as he stoops to kid level and asks Sky-chan if he’s ready to go. Anna leans down to kiss him good-bye and Shige feels like a teenager again, unable to tear his eyes away from the curve of her ass and how he can almost see down the front of her dress.

There’s a firm clap on his shoulder and then the other two are gone, leaving Shige alone in the threshold with Anna and no children.

He licks his lips nervously, wondering how he’s supposed to get through another date with her looking like _that_. It was much easier when she didn’t look like she’s stepped out of one of her videos.

“Too much?” she asks, forcing a smile as she rushes to pull up one of the thin straps that fell down her shoulder.

Shige beats her to it, his fingers lingering on her collarbone and making her shiver. “I didn’t make reservations,” he tells her, swallowing at the admittance. “We can push off dinner for an hour or so.”

Her response is to shove him up against the door, licking her way into his mouth and rolling her body towards his. He can feel how hot she is and it has him hard in five seconds, his hands wrapping around her and sliding down to her ass as he pulls her close.

She moans into his mouth, rubbing against him until he’s ready to go mad from want. One hand slides around her leg that lifts as he dips under her dress, trailing up her inner thigh and making her gasp in anticipation until he approaches the hem of her panties.

“Shige,” she whispers against his lips, reaching a hand down to squeeze his cock through his pants. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Me neither,” he admits, sucking in his air at the way she’s touching him as he looks around for somewhere to lay her down. The floor is too hard, the couch too cramped, the kitchen table-

“My room is straight back,” she hisses, wiggling around until his fingertip pokes under the fabric. “Hurry.”

She’s wetter than he’s experienced before, his finger sliding easily inside her as he struggles to make the small journey down the hall. She rocks against him on the way, unfastening his pants one-handed and reaching inside to touch him directly until he’s ready to throw her up against the wall right outside her door.

It’s a feat, but he makes it the remaining distance and tackles her to her bed, nearly tearing off her panties before teasing her with another finger. She cries out and throws her head back, pulling at his hair with one hand while the other strokes him more firmly.

“Anna,” he whispers, kissing his way down her jaw and latching his mouth onto her neck. “Can I… please…”

“Yeah,” she replies, wrapping her legs around him as she pulls his shirt over his head. “God, yes.”

He smiles into her skin as he reaches for his wallet, groaning softly as her fingers rub the head of his cock one last time. She takes the condom from him and rolls it on, pulls him all the way between her legs while he slides his hands up her sides, taking the dress with them until it’s hastily yanked off.

Her breath hitches when he enters her, his grunt directed into her bare shoulder as she accepts him into her body. He wants to tell her how good she feels, how long he’s waited for this before _and_ after he actually got to know her, how he wants to stay like this forever but he can’t make out the words, just shows her as he slowly pulls almost all of the way out and thrusts back in, returning to her mouth just in time to swallow her moan.

Her body rocks to meet him, making him feel it more until he can’t stop himself from going faster, snapping his hips and pushing in deep until her muscles squeeze him and she shudders beneath him, her lungs voicing it after the fact.

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispers against her lips, tucking her hair behind her ear while he tries not to tremble too obviously.

“No,” she replies, grabbing his wrist and lowering it to her breast. “Keep going. I’m not done.”

She arches when he takes her nipple between his fingers, her body practically massaging his cock as he thrusts in and out in search of more. He struggles to keep kissing her, but ends up groaning into the corner of her mouth as the pressure starts to become too much.

“Shige,” she whines, pushing his hand down further. “Do you know how to do this?”

He chuckles into her skin and answers her with his finger, finding the swollen bundle of nerves and rubbing at it until she’s thrashing on the bed. She tightens around him considerably, making him push through the resistance while maintaining his speed on her clit.

“Anna,” he gasps, biting his lip as she comes again and nearly takes him with her. “Oh god.”

“Harder,” is her reply, her nails digging into his back as her hips meet his with each sharp thrust.

He makes it a little while longer before he can’t hold back anymore. “I’m gonna come,” he breathes into her throat, squeezing her breast again as he moans deeply and lets the waves of orgasm crash over him.

As he comes to, he feels her shaking and immediately embraces her, kissing her wherever he can blindly reach until he feels her lips and seeks out her tongue.

They don’t make it to dinner, but Shige has no problem springing for delivery.

> ~bonus~

Massu nurses his beer while Yamapi’s already on his third. “Thanks for coming out with me, Buta,” Yamapi slurs affectionately, slinging a heavy arm across Massu’s shoulders. “Shige’s too busy with his girlfriend to drink with me anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Massu says, flashing a smile that makes Yamapi mirror the expression. “I don’t mind at all.”

And then she walks in, the blast from his past that he’s only started conversing with again recently. She plops right down on the barstool next to him, orders a shot and lifts her chin in greeting.

“Ah, Keiko-chan,” Yamapi says fondly. “Nice to see you again.”

Keiko ignores him and focuses on Massu. “For the record, sneaking off to the park to make out when you’re thirteen does not count as a date.”

Massu blinks at her. “Okay.”

She grins and accepts her shot from the bartender, toasting with the other two to “live your life without inhibitions.”

Yamapi gets bored when they start talking about people he doesn’t know and excuses himself, wondering whom he’s going to drink with next as he goes home to the lump in his bed.


End file.
